Main tumhare sath hun
by Saira 112
Summary: Based on abhirika with little dareya
1. First day of college

A beautiful girl is sleeping on her bed in most comfortable position. Sun rays are disturbing her sleep. She get up from her bed and get freshen up. She come downstairs to have her breakfast.

Mom: uth gai meri Jan

Girl: yes mommy

Mom: chalo breakfast karlo phir college bhi jana hai

Girl: mom mein bohat nervous hun. Aj college Ka first day hai, pata nahi kese settle hun gi main

Mom: fiqar kyun karti hai. Sab kuch acha ho ga aur dekh Lena tere bohat sare friends bhi baney be.

Girl: thank you mom

Mom: ab jao bhi tarika late hona hai kya

Tarika: no mom mein ab chalti hun. Bible

T.m: bye meri Jan

At college

Tarika is roaming here and there. She is so nervous but she is trying to be confident. She stop the passing by girl

Tarika: excuse me

Girl: yes

Tarika: mera nam tarika hai our mein is college mein new hun.

Girl: oh to tum hi tarika ho, wo new student

Tarika: man

Girl: mera nam tasha hai aur tum mere class mein hi ho

Tarika: oh acha..

Tasha: lagta hai tum nervous ho. Koi bat nahi theek ho jao gi. Ao mein tumhe apne friends circle se milwati hun

Tarika: sure

Tarika and Tasha come near the big tree where there were many girls

Tasha: hi guys. Ye hai hamari new friend tarika

Girl 1: oh hi tarika. Mera nam Shreya hai. Welcome to our college

Tarika: hi Shreya

Girl 2: hi mera nam Purvi hai. Nice to meet you

Tarika: hi Purvi

Girl 3: hi I'm Kajol

Tarika: hi Kajol

Shreya: tarika tum bilkul relax feel karo. Tumhe hamare saath bohat acha lagey be

Tarika: ap log hein hi itne ache. Kisi ko bhi relax feel Karwa do gey or mein anvien dar rahi thi haha

Purvi: bilkul sahi kaha

Shreya: wese kuch khaogi?

Tarika: no thanks

Kajol: arey ye Kya. Khana parey ga warna hamey lagega ke tum ne hume Abhi tak friends nahi mana

Tarika: arey aisi koi bat nahi hai

Tasha: to phir khao na

Kajol: han. Yahan ke chat samose bohat famous hai wohi khate hein

Tarika: ok chalo

Another corner of college

A boy is coming towards a group of boys

Boy: hey guys

Boy 2: hey abhijeet

Abhijeet: dude tumhe kitni bar kaha hai mujhe mere nickname se bulao

Boy 2: ok Abhi. Ab sahi?

Abhi: better daya

Boy 3: ab Kya tum dono hi bate karte raho ge ya hame bhi shamil karo be

Daya: a na sachin tu bhi na

Boy 4: wese aj kuch special khana ko dil kar raha

Daya: chat samosa rajat

Rajat: Kya yar jab dekho tab chat samosa. Tera masla kya hai

Sachin: yar ye kyun nahi chat samosa khaye ga. Is ki shreya ko jo pasand hai

Daya: yar jab dekho meri hi pari hoti hai. Us din pata chaley ga jis din is ki khuley gi

Abhi: guys ab ye Behes band karo aur agar khana hai to chalo

Rajat: chalo phir jao abhijeet le ke ao

Abhi: dude Abhi

Rajat: ok ok ab jao

Girls side

Tarika: kya mein tum sab ke liye chat samosa laun. Mujhe pata hai canteen kahan hai?

Tasha: han sure confident girl

Tarika reached canteen. She bought five plates of chat samosa. She was going through her way when she bumped into someone


	2. Pehli takkar

Tarika was going through her way when she bumped into someone.

Tarika: I'm so sorry

Boy: Kya yar meri new shirt barbaad kardi by the way tum ho kon? Tumhe pehle kabhi dekha nahi

Tarika: mera nam tarika hai aur mene aj hi join Kia hai

Boy: oh tabhi mein kahun, mein to college ke chappe chappe ko janta hun bdway my name is abhijeet but sabhi mujhe abhi keh kar bulate hain

Tarika: oh acha mein chalti hun

Abhijeet to himself: ajeeb larki hai. Mere peeche to larkian pagal hain aur ye...

Girls side

Kajol: ye tarika kahan reh gai . Abhi tak ai kyun nahi

Shreya:mein ja ke dekhti hun

Kajol: ok

Shreya was roaming here and there in search of tarika when she find daya standing alone

Shreya: dayaa

Daya: arey shreya kesi ho?

Shreya: achi hun kyunke tum jo mere sath ho

Daya: Shreya tum bhi na, wese kuch dhoond rahi thi

Shreya: han lekin ab dhoondney ka dil nahi hai

Daya: oh acha

Shreya: wese tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Daya: abhijeet Ka wait

Shreya: abhi Ka wait kyun?

Daya: wo hum sab ke liye chat samosa lene gaya hai

Shreya: oh acha wese kabhi to khane Ka peecha chora karo

Daya: Shreya tum bhi

They were engrossed in talking so much that they didn't get the presence of someone. They get back their senses when someone clear her throught

Tasha: Shreya tu yahan kya kar rahi hai, tujhe Tarika ko dhoondney ko bola tha na

Shreya: wo Tasha mein tarika ko hi dhoond rahi thi ke daya mil Gaya

Daya: aik minute aik minute ye tarika kon hai?

Shreya: she is a new student aj hi join Kia hai

Daya: oh acha

They were talking when daya noticed abhijeet coming towards them

Daya: oh thank God abhi tu a Gaya aur mera chat samosaaaa... arey ye Kya Abhi tu akela aya hai chat samosa kahan hai?

Abhi: bhar mein Gaya chat samosa

Daya: yar Abhi itna ghussa kis baat ka hai?

Abhi: meri new shirt kharab kardi us pagal larki ne

Tasha: konsi pagal larki?

Abhi: tarika

Shreya: Tarika?

Daya: arey ye tarika to woh new student hai na?

Shreya: han

Tasha: abhi saf saf batao hua Kya?

Abhi: us pagal aur andhi larki ne apna chat samosa meri new shirt pe gira diya aur usi chakkar mein mera chat samosa bhi Gaya

Daya: to doosra le lena tha?

Abhi: Kya daya yahan meri shirt barbaad ho gayi hai aur tujhe chat samosa ki pari hai. Kese dost hai tu? Khane ke piche apne dost ko bhul Gaya

Daya: Kya Abhi Kya mein itna mota hun ke tum sab khane ke peeche mera mazaq urate ho?

Abhi: tu batein hi aisa karta hai

Tasha: abhi tum us bechari tarika ko maaf kar do. Pehle hi vo itna nervous hai

Abhi: acha baba Kia maaf

Girls side:

Kajol: Jise dekho Gayab ho raha

Purvi: yar kajol kahin koi bhoot voot Ka chakkar to nahi

Kajol: pagal hai tu

Kajol and Purvi see tarika coming towards them

Purvi: a gai tarika, tere chakkar mein tasha aur shreya bhi kho gayi hain

Kajol: aur tarika itni Der kidhar laga di

Tarika: wo mein chat samosa le ke a rahi thi ke kisi larkay ke sath takkar ho gai aur phir dobara lene hai

Purvi: kon sa larka tarika?

Tarika: koi abhijeet the

Kajol: Kya Abhi

Tarika: han to isme itni herangi ki baat kya hai?

Purvi: herangi ki bat to hogi na tu abhi se takrai hai

Tarika: ye abhi hai kon? Minister ka beta hai?

Kajol: nahi minister ka beta to nahi hai lekin us se bhi kam nahi hai. College ke sare larke abhi ke dar se thar thar kanptey hain aur college ki sari larkian us ki deewani hain

Tarika: to mujhe Kya?

Purvi: tumhe wo handsome nahi lagta?

Tarika: han bas theek hai aur wese bhi mujhe aise boys bilkul pasand nahi

Purvi: yar tu ajeeb hai

Tasha: kon ajeeb hai?

Purvi: arey tasha, shreya kahan they tum log?

Tasha: hamari shreya ko unka daya mil gaya the

Shreya: Tasha tu

Purvi: oh achaaàaa

Tarika: ye daya kon hai?

Kajol: shreya Ka boyfriend

Tarika: oh my god mujhe milvao na usse

Tasha: han han kyun nahi

Kajol: chalo phir abhi milwa dete hain

Tarika: chalo

All the girls moved to boys side

Kajol: hey guys

Abhi: hi girls

Purvi: hi abhi , hi daya

Tasha: hey guys tum sab ko kisi se milvana hai

Sachin: kis se Tasha

Shreya pointing to tarika: in se is Ka nam tarika hai aur isne aj hi join kia hai

Rajat: oh acha

Daya: hi I'm daya

Rajat: hi I'm rajat

Sachin: hi I'm sachin

Abhi: hi mera nam to tumhe pata hi hoga

Tarika: han abhijeet right na?

Abhi: nahi not abhijeet it's abhi

Tarika: oh ok

Sachin: abhi tum isse kese jante ho pehle se?

Abhi: kyunke ye wohi pagal larki hai jisne mujhe takar Mari

Tarika: ae mister pagal kis ko bola han?

Abhi: tumhe or kisse? Tumhare ilawa yahan pagal hai hi kon?

Tarika: tum khud hoge pagal

Tasha: stop it guys

Tarika: tasha kese chup ho jaun aik to galti is ki bhi thi our phir mene isse sorry bhi bola phir bhi ye mujhe pagal keh raha hai

Abhi: meri koi galti nahi thi, tum khud andha dhundh a rahi thi

Daya: stop it guys

Tarika: okk phir milen ge. Chalein Tasha?

Tasha: han chalo

Shreya: tarika tu upset hai?

Tarika:nahi shreya acha ab mein ghar chalti hun. Tum logon se kal milun gi

Kajol: ok bye


	3. Doosri takkar

Tarika moved to her home. She was so tired after spending a busy day in college. She moved to her room and stretch herself. Her mom came to her

T.m: tarika kese raha din?

Tarika: mom bohat acha guzra din. Sabhi teachers, sabhi log bohat ache the aur mere bohat sari friends bhi ban gayi hain

 _T.m: oh dekha mene kaha tha na ke sab kuch theek ho ga._

 _Tarika: han mom ap ne bilkul sahi kaha tha_

 _T.m: han_

 _Tarika: mom khana do na itni bhook lag rahi hai bhooka marna hai( in naughty tone)_

 _T.m: han han phir Bata room me khaye gi ya dining mein_

 _Tarika: mom ap jao mein neeche dining mein hi khaoongi_

 _T.m: theek hai jaldi Ana_

 _Tarika: ok mom_

 _Tarika came downstairs in dining where her mom dad brother and sister were waiting_

 _Tarika: good afternoon_

 _T.f: good afternoon beta. Sorry beta subah tum se mil nahi paya_

 _Tarika: it's ok dad_

 _T.s: di college mein Kya Kiya?_

 _Tarika: anya bohat kuch kia room mein chal ke batati toon_

 _Anya: ok dii_

 _Next morning tarika was entering in the college when she bumped into someone again and again it was non other than abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet: pagal ho Kya? Har bar takrana ke liye mein hi milta hun. Ab to poora yakin ho Gaya hai tum pagal ho ya phir Jaan bhooj kar karti ho. Akhir kon si larki nahi chahe gi mujh jaise handsome se takrana_

 _Tarika: tum or handsome?_

 _Abhi: han_

 _Tarika: kis ne kaha tum se ke tum handsome ho?_

 _Abhi: poora college kehta hai_

 _Tarika: pagal hai poora college lekin mein nahi_

 _Abhi: acha tumhare doste bhi pagal hain phir woh bhi deewani hain meri_

 _At same time shreya come towards them_

 _Shreya: hi abhi, hi tarika_

 _Abhi: hi Shreya_

 _Shreya: tarika class ko late ho raha hai jaldi chalo_

 _Tarika: ok_

 _Shreya: bye abhi_

 _Abhi: bye shreya aur agar daya Miley to ussay mere pas bhejna_

 _Shreya: ok Abhi why not_

 _Tarika: ab chal ab teri class ko late nahi ho raha_

 _Shreya: chal_

 _Abhi, tarika and shreya were late to class_

 _Abhi: sir may I come in?_

 _Shreya: sir may I come in?_

 _Tarika: sir may I come in?_

 _Sir: why are you late to class?_

 _Abhi: sir is pagal larki ne mujhe takkar mardi thi_

 _Sir: abhi respect se bat karo aur kon si larki?_

 _Shreya: sir tarika_

 _Sir: oh acha but shreya why are you late to class?_

 _Shreya: sir wo mein tarika ko dhoond rahi thi_

 _Sir: is tarika your responsibility?_

 _Shreya: no sir_

 _Sir: now come in_

 _Abhi, tarika and shreya goes to their seats_

 _Daya: aj kya hua?_

 _Abhi: takkar or hona hi Kya hai? Is larki ka to kam hi takkar marna hai. Mera dil kar raha hai mein is larki ka nam tarika se takkar rakh dun_

 _Daya: acha chal ab zyada ghussa mat kar warna sir se dant par jaye gi_

Abhi: acha

On tarika's table

Tasha: aj kya hua? Phir se takkar mar ke a gayi tu

Tarika: yar pata nahi kese takkar ho gai aur phir kehta Jaan bhooj kar takkar ki hai mene kyunke usse lagta hai woh bohat hi handsome hai

Tasha: usse lagta nahi woh hai handsome

Tarika: tu bari us ki chamchi hai

Tasha: han hon gi to sahi aur dekho na main kitni khush naseeb hun ke Usne pooray college ki larkion ko chor kar mujh se friendship ki aur sirf mein hi nahi poora college us Ka chamcha hai

Tarika: bas bas aur nahi

Sir: tarika, tasha stand up

Tasha: yes sir

Sir: explain Karen abhi Kya bataya hai mene

Tasha: wo...woh. ...ap ne woh...wo apne wo bataya ke wo...woh

Sir: Tasha Kya woh woh lagai hui hai? Answer me

Tasha: sir woh

Sir: explain karen mene kya bataya ya phir ye explain Karen ke ap aur tarika kya batein kar rahe the

Tasha: sir koi khas bat nahi hai

Sir: tarika you tell Kya bat ho rahi thi?

Tasha: sir subah woh tarika ki abhijeet se takkar ho gai thi bas wohi bata rahi thi

Sir: ok sit down you both now

On abhi table

Abhi: ye mere bare mein kya batein kar rahi thi?

Daya: abhi tumhe to khush hona chahiye larkian tumhare bare mein batein kar rahi hain

Abhi: han lekin ye tarika hamesha mere khilaf hi bat kare gi

Daya: yar wo aisi nahi hai

Sir: ok guys class over

Abhi and the group were sitting in the canteen, eating chat samosa when girls group came to them

Tasha: hi abhi and guys

Abhi: hi tasha and girls. Come have a seat

Tasha: thanks

Shreya: wow daya chat samosa. Yummy

Daya: shreya tum bhi lo na. Bohat tasty hai

Rajat: yar tum dono to chat samosa hi khate rehte ho

Shreya: rajat mein to kabhi kabhi khati hun?

 _Rajat: ok ok_

 _Sachin: arey tarika khao na hume bhi apna friends hi samjho_

 _Tarika: nahi aisi bat nahi hai sachin._

 _Sachin: to khao na_

 _Tarika: thanks_

 _Daya: tarika friendship mein no thanks no sorry_

 _Tarika: ok daya. Wese tum se aik baat poochun?_

 _Daya: han han poocho na_

 _Tarika: Bura to nahi manoge_

 _Daya: arey nahi tarika kaho na_

 _Tarika: Kya tum waqai mein bukhar ho ya sirf ye log kehta hain?_

 _Everyone laughed at this_

 _Abhi: tarika ye sach hai. Ise khane ke illawa kuch nahi ata_

 _Daya: tarika ye sach hai ke mujhe khana bohat acha lagta hai. Lekin bohat sari qualities bhi hain mujh mein_

 _Shreya: acha kesi qualities?_

 _Daya: jaise ke mein parhai mein bohat acha hun aur dekh lena aik din mein bohat bara cid officer banun ga_

 _Abhi: aur mein bhi_

 _Tarika: Kya tum .. tum cid officer ban hi nahi saktey_

 _Abhi: kyun bhai kyun nahi ban saktey_

 _Tarika: kyunke tum bohat hi flirty ho aur aik flirty kabhi cid officer nahi ban sakta_

 _Abhi: kisne kaha mein flirty hun?_

 _Tarika: poore college se pooch lo, jawab mil jaye ga aur aik aur baat tumhe apne ap par bohat ghamand hai aur aik ghamandi kabhi cid officer nahi ban sakta_

 _Tasha: tum logon ki Behes khatam hui jab dekho tab lar rahe hote hain_

 _Purvi: han tasha bilkul sahi kaha_


	4. Dosti ka haath

Tarika was lying on her bed and thinking about abhijeet

Tarika pov: kitna ajeeb larka hai ye Abhijeet, kitna ghamand hai is ko apne upar jaise minister ka beta ho par pata nahi pura college is ke peeche dum kyun hilata hai. But ab dekh Lena Mr abhijeet tumhara ye sara ghamand utha ke phenkun gi. Bohat acha sabak sikhaun gi ke flirting Karen se pehle hazaar bar soche ga

Anya: dii tu Kya soch rahi hai

Tarika: anya mere college mein aik larka hai woh bohat hi strange hai

Anya: kyun dii ap ko aisa kyun lagta hai

Tarika: poore college ke larkian us par marti hain. Us ke illawa bhi handsome boys hain. Sirf us pe hi kyun. Strange na?

Anya: han dii but poora answer to main us ko dekhne ke baad hi bata sakti hun

It was tarika's second week in this college. She was so happy of her college. Everyone was nice to her except abhijeet. He always try to tease her and she always disappoint him.

She was sitting all alone under the tree in the college, thinking deeply. There was something special in him that always try to attract her. She don't know why she was thinking like that. She was deeply thinking that she didn't get the presence of someone. And that someone was non other than abhijeet.

Abhi: tarikaaaaaa

Tarika: tum?

Abhi: han or kya bhoot? Wese Kya soch rahi thi itne ghor se?

Tarika: kuch khas nahi. Wese bhi agar khas ho bhi to kyun bataun?

Abhi: aik friend ke naate

Tarika: friend? Mein tumhari friend hun. Mujhe nahi pata the.

Abhi: wo mene socha larne se behtar hai friends ban jaye

Tarika: acha wese mene nahi socha tha ke tum mujhse dosti karo ge

Abhi: aisa kyun socha tum ne?

Tarika: wo mujhe laga ke mein to humesha tumhare khilaf baat karti hun to isliye

Abhi cut her: to isliye mein tum se dosti nahi karunga. Yahi kehna tha na?

Tarika: han. Ab batao na mujhse kyun dosti karna chahte ho?

Abhi: tarika aik baat hai mujhe unique cheezein attract karti hain

Tarika: unique aur Main? Mein unique kese?

Abhi: tarika tum sab se Alag ho. Sab larkian meri deewani hain per tum nahi to tum to unique hui na?

Tarika: wese tumhara common sense acha hai

Abhi: ab batein hi karti rahogi ya bataogi bhi ke karo gi dosti?

Tarika: ok Karun gi dosti tum se

Abhi: yahi umeed thi tumse

Tasha: konsi umeed Abhi?

Abhi and tarika together: Tasha tum yahan, ao na

Tasha: wese Tarika, abhi kis umeed ki baat ho rahi thi

Tarika: tasha tum umeed ko choro, baki baat suno

Tasha: han sunao

Tarika: abhi the great ne dosti ka haath agey barhaya hai mujh se

Tasha: oh really ( fake smile) I can't believe. Ye to bohat acha hua. Chalo bakion ko bhi batate hain

Abhi: han why not

 _Tasha , abhijeet, and tarika reached boys group who were sitting with girls group_

 _Abhijeet: hi guys_

 _Daya: hi abhi_

 _Tarika: batana hai kuch_

 _Shreya: Kya_

 _Tarika: abhi the great ne mujhse dosti karne ki request ki hai_

 _Shreya: really?_

 _Daya: what? I can't believe it_

 _Purvi: Kya yeh sach hai?_

 _Sachin: ye to bohat hi acha hua_

 _Kajol: oh that's great per kaise ?_

 _Tarika: Kya yar itne sare questions aik sath. Sabar nahi hai?_

 _Rajat: ok ok to ab batao ye sab hua kese?_

 _Tarika: in sahab ko unique cheezein attract karti hain aur in ke mutabiq mein unique hun_

 _Daya: oh acha. Chalo acha hai ab tum logon ki laraion se to bachein ge hum_

 _Abhi: nahi ladaian to phir bhi hon gi._

 _Tarika: han kyunke agar larai nahi to zindagi ka maze Kya?_

 _Daya: lo hum to phir bhi gaye_

 _Purvi: wese ab sach me batao abhi handsome hai ya nahi?_

 _Tarika: nahi(in naughty tone)_

 _Abhi: meri taareef kabhi na karna( teasing tone)_

 _Daya: acha ab hum yahan muh utha ke kya kar rahe hain kuch khate hain na, chat samosa_

 _Everyone together: dayaaaa phir se khana_

 _Tarika: daya mujhe to lagta tha ke ye sab tumhara sirf mazaq urate hain aisa kuch nahi hai lekin aj tum ne khudi saabit kar dia ke tum bhukhar ho._

 _Everyone laughed on the statement of tarika_

 _Shreya: tarika tum sach mein bohat maze ki baate karti ho aur tum sach mein unique ho_

 _Abhi: ab choro itni bhi unique nahi hai ( in naughty tone)_

 _Kajol: acha acha_

 _Abhi suddenly noticed Tasha was so quiet and was not looking interested in their conversation_

 _Abhi: Tasha tum itni chup chup kyun ho? Koi pareshani hai?_

 _Tasha: nahi abhi bas tabeat nahi theek lag rahi_

 _Abhi: tasha tumhe ghar jana chahiye_

 _Tasha: han abhi tum theek keh rahe ho. Mujhe ghar jana chahiye. Ok guys bye_

 _Tasha washed her face, and looked into mirror_

 _Tasha pov: mujhe itna bura kyun lag raha hai ke abhi ne tarika se dosti karli hai. Shayad isliye kyunke mein uske bohat close hun. Han yahi baat hai_


	5. Pyar ka ahsaas

One month has passed. Tarika and abhijeet became best friends in a month. They spend most of the time alone. Everyone was under tree except daya because he didn't come college today. They were deciding to plan a surprise birthday party for daya.

Abhi: guys Kya tum logon ko yaad hai. 3 days baad daya ka birthday hai

Shreya: arey yar daya ka birthday kese bhool sakti hun

Tarika: han abhi tum ne soch bhi kese lia ke shreya ko daya ka birthday yad nahi hoga

Abhi: ok baba sorry. Galti ho gai

Sachin: han tarika maaf kardo bechare ko( naughty tone)

Abhi: mein bechara nahi hun sachin

Tasha: han abhi bechara nahi hai

Abhi: acha guys ab fazool ki batein hi kartay raho ge ya important baat bhi karo ge

Tarika: konsi important baat?

Abhi: acha to suno mene plan Kia hai ke hum daya ko surprise birthday party den jis se wo bohat khush ho jaega

Shreya: ye to bohat hi acha idea hai, daya bohat khush ho jaega

Tarika: wow abhi aj to tumhara dimag sach mein sahee chal raha hai( in naughty tone)

Abhi: tarika tum mere dimag ko kharab kaherahi ho?( fake anger)

Tarika: han

Abhi: han to mene plan Kiya hai ke hum daya ki surprise birthday party ki arrangement royal hotel mein Karen ge

Shreya: wow that's great

Birthday

Abhi: tum sab itna Der kyun laga rahe ho, Der lagao ge to royal hotel ja ke arrangements kon Karey ga?

Tarika: bas 2 minute abhi

Shreya: I'm ready

sachin: chalo

Everyone reached royal hotel at 1 pm for arrangements. Everyone was doing arrangements.

Abhi: tarika wo ribbon wali plate pass karna

Tarika: khud uthalo. Hath nahi hai Kya?

Abhi: Tarika mein kese utha sakta hun. Main arrangements kar raha hun

Before he can say anything to Tarika, tasha pass him the plate of ribbons

Tasha: abhi ye lo plate

Abhi: thanks. Tarika tum se achi to Tasha hai( in naughty tone)

Tarika: koi bat nahi( naughty tone)

Everyone was doing arrangements when tarika decide to sit in backyard for some minute. She was walking on the floor but because of wet floor she was about to fall, when someone saver her from falling and he was non other than abhijeet. For few seconds both were lost in each other. After few seconds both realized the situation and Abhijeet make tarika stand

Abhi: sambhal ke chala karo, kya hota agar gir jati, 2 ya 3 hadian toot jaati (from heart)

Tarika: thanks mujhe bachaney ke liye aur ainda se sambhal ke rahungi

Abhi: yar tumhe kitni bar kaha hai, friendship mein no thanks no sorry

Tarika: ok

Abhi: wese tum yahan karne kya ai thi?

Tarika: wo mein kuch der backyard mein Bethne ai thi

Abhi: Kya mein bhi beth sakta hun

Tarika: why not

Abhi: wese tum aj kya pehene wali ho?

Tarika: red aur black colour ki sari

Abhi: wow I love sari

Tarika: keh to aise rahe ho jaise tum aurat ho

Abhi: nahi wo bat ye hai ke I love my mom so much aur wo humesha sari pehnti hain aur bohat hi sunder lagti hain. I swear tum bhi sari pehen kar bilkul princess ban jao gi

Tarika: really?

Abhi: han

Tarika: tum ne kaha hai to phir to zaroor princess lagun gi.

Abhi: han aur meri kahi baat talti nahi hai. Dekh Lena bohat sunder lago gi tum sari mein

Tarika: acha wese tum kya pehn rahe ho?

Abhi: t. Shirt aur jacket aur jeans

Tarika: wow Kya combination hai. I swear tum is mein prince lago ge.

Abhi: acha chalo bohat batein ho gai ab andar chaltein hain warna hamey dhoondtey dhoondtey yahan a jaega

Tarika: ok let's go inside

At night tarika came out of the room after wearing sari. For few seconds abhijeet was just staring at tarika , she was looking indeed beautiful. He didn't know why he was staring at her. Tarika was also staring abhi with open eyes and today she realized how much handsome abhijeet is.

Abhi: wow tarika you are looking so beautiful

Tarika: really?

Abhi: yes

Tarika: tum bhi bohat handsome lag rahe ho

Abhi: really? Pata tha aik din tumhe realize ho jaega ke mein kitna handsome hun

Tarika: mene kab kaha ke tum har roz handsome lagtey ho, wo to aj tum ne itni mehnat ki hai to ache lag rahe ho( in naughty tone)

Abhi: tarika tum kabhi baz na ana

Night in Abhi's home

A.m: a gaye beta

Abhi: yes mom

A.m: khana laga dun

Abhi: nahi mom kha ke aya hun birthday party se, ab mein sone ja raha hun, bohat thak Gaya hun.

A.m: theek hai beta

Abhi is lying on his bed in his room thinking something deeply

Abhi pov: mujhe kya ho raha hai. Tarika ke qareeb jata hun to dharkaney tez ho jati hain, door rehta hun to bechaini si hoti hai, ankhein band karta hun to tarika hi tarika nazar ati hai. Kahin mujhe tarika se pyar to nahi ho Gaya. Nahi nahi aisa kaisey ho sakta hai. Mujhe tarika se pyar. Daya se bat karta hun

Abhi on call: hello daya

Daya: hello abhi, itni rat ko call koi bat hai Kya?

Abhi: han daya. Kya tum mere ghar a saktey ho is waqt? Bohat zaroori baat karni hai

Daya: theek hai abhi tum fiqar na karo, mein abhi pahonchta hun

Abhi: theek hai daya and thanks

Daya: no thanks no sorry ok

Abhi: ok

In tarika's house

Tarika is lying on her bed thinking something Deeply.

Tarika pov: uff kitni ajeeb feelings ho rahi hain mere dil mein, abhijeet ke qareeb jati hun to dil zor se Dhak dhak karne lag jata hai, wo kisi aur larki se bat kare to mujhe acha nahi lagta. Kyun? Kahin mujhe Abhijeet se pyar to nahi ho raha. Ye kaise ho sakta hai.

Anya: di tum kya soch rahi ho?

Tarika: anya Kya tumhe pata hai ke pyar kese hota hai

Anya: han meri dost ne mujhe bataya the. Jab ap sirf aik admi ke bareme Socho, ap ankhein band karo to uska chehra samne a jaye ya phir wo zara sa bhi door jae to bechaini ho

Tarika: anya tum ne jo sare symptoms bataye hain wo sab mujh me pae jate hain

Anya: di phir to apko pyar ho Gaya hai. Per di wo hai kon?

Tarika: abhijeet

In Abhijeet's house

There was a knock on abhijeet's room door

Abhi: a jao daya

Daya came inside and sit on a chair

Daya: Kya Hua abhi aisi Kya zaroori bat thi

Abhi: mujhe lagta hai mujhe tarika se pyar ho gaya hai

Daya: what really?

Abhi: but mein sure nahi hun

Daya: symptoms batao

Abhi: us ke pas jata hun to dil ki dharkaney tez ho jati hain, wo dur jaati hai to bechaini hoti hai, ankhein band karta hun to us Ka chehra samne a jata hai

Daya: ye sare symptoms love ke hi hain. Abhi tujhe tarika se pyar ho gaya hai

Abhi: par pata nahi wo mujh se pyar karti bhi hai ke nahi

Daya: abhi is se kam nahi chaley ga tujhe usse apne dil ki baat kehni hogi isse pehle ke der ho jaye

Abhi: Kya itni jaldi?

Daya: han kal hi tu usse date per le ke jaye ga aur apni dil ki baat kahey ga

Abhi: theek hai


	6. Pyar ka iqraar

Next day in college

Tarika was sitting under the tree when abhijeet came to her

Abhi: hi tarika

Tarika: hi abhi

Abhi: Kya kar rahi ho?

Tarika: kuch khas nahi

Tarika pov: ab tumhe kya bataun ke mein tumhare bare mein soch rahi hun

Abhi pov: uff kaise kahun ga pata nahi wo mere pyar ko accept bhi karegi ke nahi

Abhi: tarika kya tum?

Tarika: abhi Kya mein?

Abhi: Kya tum mere sath aj sham dinner ke liye chalo gi?

Tarika: zaroor chalun gi tum bulao aur mein na jaun ye ho sakta hai Kya?

Abhi: nahi. Phir ready rehna mein tumhe aj 7 pm pick up kar loon ga

Tarika: theek hai

Tarika's house

Tarika was wearing a red long gown with red high heels and red dark lipstick. She was looking indeed beautiful that anyone can fall in love with her. She was waiting for abhijeet when she received message from him" neeche ao". She came outside the house. Abhijeet was just staring at her with open mouth

Abhi: oh my goddd. You are looking awsommmeee

Tarika: really?

Abhi: tarika sach mein jhoot nahi bol raha. Tum bohat khoobsoorat lag rahi ho. Princess lag rahi ho

Tarika: konsi wali princess

Abhi: meri ( not realizing what he said) mera matlab hai Cinderella

Tarika: wow cinderella( kash mein sach mein tumhari cinderella ban jaun) tumhe kaise pata Cinderella meri favourite hai?

Abhi: pata nahi

Tarika: acha ab chalein

Abhi: sure

Tarika: wese hum ja kahan rahe hain?

Abhi: dinner karne

Tarika: mera matlab dinner kahan karna hai?

Abhi: beach pe

Tarika:tumhe beach pasand hai?

Abhi: I love beach. Tumhe pata hai tarika jab bhi mein bohat khush hota hun ya dukhi hota hun to beach pe zaroor jata hun. Jab khush hota hun to khushi manata hun, jab dhuki hota hun to dukh manata hun.

Tarika: dukh manate ho very funny haha

They reached beach. The beach was decorated very beautifully just like a perfect date. She never expected this. She was looking so happy after looking at arrangements

Tarika: wow abhi it's so beautiful. I love it

Abhi: tarika betho na

Tarika: hm

Abhijeet was so scared and nervous like how to expose his feelings to her. Somehow abhijeet get the courage. He bend on his knees and take out a ring from his coat.

Abhijeet: will you marry me Tarika? I love you so much

Tarika at once didn't get what he said but very next moment she hug him

Tarika: yes I will

Abhijeet was so surprised and shocked. He never expected this from her

Abhijeet: really?

Tarika: yes, I love you too and can't live without you

Abhi: chalo kuch order karte hain, kya khaogi

Tarika: jo tum kaho

Abhi: acha phir 2 plate chicken biryani aur kheer

Tarika: abhi tumhe bhi kheer pasand hai?

Abhi: I love kheer

Tarika: me too

At tasha's home

Tasha pov: mujhe tarika aur abhi ko aik saath dekh kar itna bura kyun lagta, apni hi best friend se Jalan kyun ho rahi hai. Kahin mujhe Abhijeet se pyar to nahi ho Gaya. Han mujhe us se pyar ho gaya hai. Ab isse pehle ke in dono ke beech kuch ho mein abhi ko bata dun gi ke mujhe us se pyar ho gaya hai.

At college

Everyone was under the tree except tarika and abhijeet. They were coming towards the group holding each other's hands. Tasha felt jealous on this but she controlled her emotions somehow

Tarika and abhijeet together: hi guys

Abhi: we have a news for you all

Shreya: kaisi news? Kahin hum vacations keliye to nahi ja rahe?

Tarika: no , is se bhi bari

Kajol: ab aisi kya news hai?

Sachin: han batao na

Abhi: ok so me and tarika are in relationship.

Tasha: kyaaaa (shocked)


	7. Tasha's evil plan

Abhi: ok so me and tarika are in relationship

Tasha: kyaaaa( shocked and scared but she control her emotions) really( fake smile)

Shreya: oh my god ye to bohat acha hua

Tarika: shreya ye dekho ye ring

Purvi: wow lovely!

Tasha: excuse me mein zara washroom se ho kar ati hun

Tasha was crying, she was feeling so helpless

Tasha pov: aisa kaisa ho sakta hai. Abhi aur tarika. Tarika ne cheen lia mera abhi mujh se. Mein Kya Karun. Akhir kyun tarika , akhir kyun tum abhi ki zindagi mein ai . I hate you tarika , I hate u. Apni hi best friend se nafrat karne par majboor ho gai hun. Mere sath hi kyun. Kyun ho raha hai mere sath aisa. Mein abhi ko apna bana ke rahungi. Usse realize karvaungi ke mujh se behtar us ke liye koi nahi hai. Mein abhi abhijeet ke pass jaun gi

Abhi was sitting under the tree listening romantic songs on hands-free. Tasha came to him and sit beside him

Tasha: abhijeet

Tasha tap on Abhi's shoulder

Tasha: abhijeet

Abhi: dude it's abhi

Tasha: I don't care. Mujhe tumse baat karni hai(in anger tone)

Abhi: itne ghusse mein kyun ho?

Tasha: because I love you

Abhi: what?

Tasha: because I love you( a little bit louder)

Abhi: tum pagal ho gai ho Kya? Nasha kar ke ai ho Kya jo behki behki batein kar rahi ho? Hosh mein bhi ho ke nahi

Tasha: bas abhijeet bas aur mein poore hosh mein hun

Abhi: par tum janti

Tasha cut him

Tasha: han mein janti hun ke tum tarika se pyar kartey ho par ismey mera Kya Kasoor hai?

Abhi: agar is mein tumhara kasoora nahi hai issi tarhan isme mera Kasoor bhi nahi hai

The group came towards abhi and Tasha after listening their loud voices

Shreya: itne ghussa mein kyun ho tum dono?

Abhi: poocho is Tasha se kyun hun mein itne ghusse mein

Tarika: abhi hua Kya hai?

Abhi: mein soch bhi nahi sakta tha ke tasha aisa karey gi.

Daya: akhir hua Kya?

Abhi explained the whole matter

Tarika: what Tasha tum?

Tasha: han tarika mein aur tum akhir ai hi kyun hamari zindagiyon mein

Shreya: Tasha jao washroom jao aik bar thandey dimag se Socho. Hum samajh saktey par tumhe bhi to samajhna hoga ke pyaar cheena nahi jata

Tasha: thank you shreya

Tasha washed her face and cleared her tears and thinking deeply

Tasha pov: akhir mere sath aisa kyun ho raha hai. Mera dil to kar raha hai is Tarika ko Jaan se Maar dun. Aik minute Jaan se Maar dun. Kya mein sach mein tarika ko Maar dun. Han tarika mein tumhe Maar dun gi. Abhi mera nahi ho sakta na to tumhara bhi nahi ho sakta

Tasha came out of the washroom

Tasha: guys I'm so sorry mene ghusse mein Kya Kya keh dia mujhe pata hi nahi chala. Abhijeet, tarika mujhe maaf kardo. Mein kisi na kisi tarhan se apne dil ko sambhal lun gi but please mujh se dosti mat torna

Tarika: it's ok Tasha

After one month Tasha came to the group

Tasha: hi guys I have a great news for you

Purvi: konsi news tasha

Tasha: ham sab vacation per ja rahe hain per mere do cousins bhi hain sath mein

Daya: no problem per kahan?

Tasha: mere khayal se to hills achi rahen gi. Kya khoobsoorti hoti hai hills ki

Kajol: han hills per to bohat maza aye ga

Sachin: wese hum ja kab rahe hain

Tasha: kal subah 5 pm niklen ge

Abhi: oh that's great

Tasha: sab log tayar rehna

Rajat: ok dear

Next morning everyone packed their things and sit in van

Abhi: mein soch raha hun itna lamba safar hai kyun na hum kuch khelen

Tarika: antashkri

Tasha: han ye sahi rahe ga

Daya: to shuru kon kare ga?

Shreya: abhi aur kon

Abhi: mein

Daya: han tum

Abhi: ok to suno

Abhi: **dil diyan gallan haaye**

 **Karaange roz roz Beh ke**

 **Sachian mohabbatan nibha ke**

 _tarika: wow abhi tum to bohat acha gana gate ho_

 _Abhi: han ab tumhari bari_

 _Tarika:_ _ **ishq se aage?**_

 _ **Kuch nahi kuch nahi kuch**_

 _ **Ishq se behtar?**_

 _ **Kuch nahi kuch nahi kuch**_

 _ **Ishq se upar?**_

 _ **Kuch nahi kuch nahi kuch**_

 _ **Ishq bina hum kuch nahi**_

 _soon they reached hills resort. Everyone was enjoying who knows something bad was their coming for their lives which can destroy their lives. Tarika and abhi were sitting on edge of the hill talking_

 _Tarika: abhi kitna Suhana hai na sab kuch_

 _Abhi: tum se zyada nahi_

 _Tarika: abhijeet( smile in shyness)_

 _Abhi: dude it's abhi_

 _Tarika: akhir tumhe abhijeet se Kya problem hai?_

 _Abhi: dude I'm a modern person aur modern logon ke nam bhi modern hone chahiye_

 _Tarika: han han tum bare modern ho na( in naughty tone)_

 _Abhi: han I'm_

 _Suddenly Tasha and her cousins came to them_

 _Tasha: hi guys let me introduce my cousins to u both_

 _Abhi: why not_

 _Tasha: he is ishaan and he is raju_

 _Suddenly tasha signal something to her cousins and they tie abhijeet's legs and hands with rope_

 _Abhi: choro ye kya kar rahe ho_

 _Tasha take out her gun and point at tarika who was so near to the edge of the hill_

 _Tarika: tashaa ye ye ye tum kya Kya kar rahi ho_

 _Abhi: Tasha choro tarika ko_

 _Tasha: nahi abhijeet nahi tum mere nahi na ho saktey to is tarika ke bhi nahi ho sakte_

 _Abhi: nahi tasha chor do chor do tarika ko_

 _Tasha: nahi abhijeet is ki maut to aj hi likhi hai_

 _Tasha press the trigger of her gun and shot , tarika fell from cliff_

 _Abhi: tarikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_


	8. Changes

After 10 years Everyone was working in cid bureau. Freddy and vivek were talking to each other. Acp praduman was in his cabin. Daya was not present in bureau. Kevin and pankaj were doing something on their mobiles. Ishita and divya were doing something on files. Abhijeet was engrossed in a file when someone enter in the bureau. The voice was known to him

Girl: sub inspector Purvi is reporting sir  
Abhijeet at once looked at girl then said  
Abhijeet: Purvi

Purvi: abhi

Freddy: abhijeet sir ap Purvi ko jante hain?  
Before abhijeet can say something acp praduman come out from his cabin  
Acp: hello Purvi  
Purvi: hello sir  
Acp: ao mein tumhe sab se introduce karva dun  
Purvi: yes sir  
Acp: ye hai inspector Freddy, ye inspector Kevin, ye sub inspector pankaj, ye sub inspector divya aur ishita, ye inspector vivek, aur ye hamare sab se qaabil officer senior inspector abhijeet, are abhijeet ye daya kahan hai  
Abhijeet: pata nahi sir, ata hi hoga  
Before anyone can say something daya come inside the bureau not realizing situation he murmured  
Daya: Purvi  
Acp: a gaye daya, ye sub inspector Purvi hai aj hi join Kia hai aur Purvi ye hai senior inspector daya  
Daya: welcome to mumbai cid Purvi  
Purvi: thanks sir  
Acp: Purvi tumhe abhijeet aur daya guide karen ge

Purvi: ok sir  
Before abhijeet, Purvi, and daya can talk. The case was reported  
Acp: abhijeet, daya, Purvi, Freddy jao crime scene par  
Abhijeet: yes sir  
They reached juhu beach where the case was reported  
Abhijeet: Freddy puch ke ao kis ne laash sab se pehle dekhti, Purvi evidences collect karo  
Purvi: ok  
Freddy: abhijeet sir ye hai jisne sabse pehle lash dekhi  
Abhijeet: acha batao jab tumne laash dekhi tab kisi ko bhaagtey hoye dekha?

Man: nahi sahab  
Abhijeet: theek se yaad karo warna mujhe pata hai ke kaise yad dilate hein  
Purvi at once became scared after listening this tone of abhijeet because the abhijeet she knew was so nice , innocent, and naughty  
Man: nahi sahab koi nahi tha  
Daya: chaku mara hai  
Abhijeet: daya aik bat notice ki?  
Daya: kya?

Abhijeet: is ke jisam par struggle ke koi nishaan nahi hai shaid isse seductive diya tha, purvi jao puch ke ao koi is admi ko janta hai  
Purvi: ok sir  
After a minute  
Purvi: sir ye admi janta hai is shaks ko  
Abhijeet: kon hai ye? Kaise jante ho?  
Man: sahab mein yahan ka machwara hun mein is admi ko janta to nahi lekin Kai bar kisi larki ko is ke sath dekha hai lekin sahab mujhe is ka nam tak nahi pata  
Abhijeet: theek hai us larki ka sketch banvao  
Man: theek hai sahab  
Purvi pov: abhi cid officer ban Gaya hai aur is ka rawaiya kitna badal gaya hai  
They came back to bureau/em/p  
Purvi goes to abhi and daya's table  
Purvi: hello  
Daya: hi

Purvi: kahan they tum log itne saal  
Daya: Purvi is bare mein bat bad mein hogi ye bureau hai.  
Purvi: acha Tum mujhe address bata do ghar ka mein a jaungi  
Daya: nahi tum hamare sath hi chalna

Purvi: ok  
Dareya residence  
Daya, Purvi, abhijeet came to daya's rescience.  
Daya: mein Shreya ko bula ke lata hun

Purvi: tum ne shadi karli daya Kya?  
Daya: han Kya 10 saal bad bhi shaadi nahi karunga Kya?

Purvi: aur abhi tum ne  
Abhijeet: nahi ki

Purvi became sad after listening abhijeet's answer

Shreya: arey Purvi what a great surprise

Purvi: surprise to tum logon ne mujhe de dia hai. Kahan they tum log itne saal?  
Daya: us din jab tum log bahar they tab sadmay ki wajah se abhijeet ko bohat sakht dora para tha. Situation bohat critical thi. Aur abhijeet Ka ilaj sirf mumbai ka doctor hi kar sakta tha. Mein aur shreya abhijeet ko mumbai le gaye aur jate hue itni jaldi mein the ke apne phone bhi wahi chor diye. Phir mumbai ane ke baad tum logon se bohat contact karne ki koshish ki lekin nahi ho paya  
Purvi: oh my god itni bari tragedy par abhi tumhe shadi kar leni chahiye. Ab wo wapas nahi ae gi. Wo mar chuki hai

Abhijeet: nahi kar sakta mein kisi aur se

Purvi: abhi tumhe apne ap ko sambhalna ho ga

Abhijeet: mujhe kuch samajh nahi a rahi mein Kya Karun, mom mujhe shadi karne pe force kar rahi hain, main nahi karna chahta kisi se shadi  
Daya: abhijeet samajh tu sari zindagi aise kanwara nahi reh sakta aik na aik tujhe shaadi karni ho gi  
Shreya: han abhijeet daya bilkul theek keh raha hai  
Purvi: han abhi tujhe shaadi karni hi hogi  
Abhijeet: theek hai ( feeling helpless)  
;"Abhijeet's residence  
;"A.m: a gaye abhijeet  
;"Abhijeet: ji maa  
A.m: ye kuch photos hain larkion ki dekh lo  
"Abhijeet: Maa jo apko passand ho wohi meri pasand ho gi  
"A.m: theek hai beta  
Another day in abhijeet's

A.m: abhijeet wo aj larki aur us ke parents a rahe tumse Milne  
;"Abhijeet: konsi larki Maa?  
A.m: Tanya nam hai uska bohat achi larki hai tumhe khush rakhegi  
Abhijeet: theek hai maa jaisi ap ki marzi

At night Tanya and her parents came to abhijeet's home.  
;"A.m: Bethiye na behn ji  
"T.m: bohat bohat shukria ye hamari beti tanya hai  
"Tanya: namaste aunty jee/  
;"A.m: namaste  
"T.m: ap ko hamari beti kesi lagi hai?

;"A.m: hame ap ki beti bohat achi lagi hai hamare Taraf se to han hi samjhein  
T.m: hame bhi ap ka beta bohat hi acha laga hai ye to hamari khush kismati hai ko ap ko hamari beti pasand ai ab bas dono bachey akele mein thori bat kar lein to sahi rahega  
A.m: han mein abhi abhijeet ko bulati hun. Lo a

Abhijeet: namastey aunty ji  
;"T.m: namastey beta. Tum Tanya se akele mein bat kar

;"Abhijeet: theek hai aunty jee. Ao Tanya  
"Tanya: hello abhijeet  
"Abhijeet: hi Tanya  
;"Tanya: ap mujhe bohat pasand ho. Kya mein ap ko pasand ai hun?  
Abhijeet: han shakal ki to achi ho baki kuch to tumhe janne ke baad hi pata chale ga  
Tanya: ap itne boring kyun ho?  
Abhijeet: pata nahi.  
"Tanya: wese ap ko khane mein sab se zyada Kya pasand hai?  
Abhijeet: chat samosa  
Tanya: chat samosa wow I love it  
"Abhijeet: our ap ko?  
"Tanya: same as yours , college ki yadein hamesha rehti hain  
Abhijeet: han bilkul sahi kaha apne college ki yadein hamesha yaad rehti hain ( in painful tone)  
Tanya and abhijeet's marriage was fixed.  
"A.m: Kya abhijeet aj bhi buearu jao ge?  
Abhijeet: han maa ap ko to pata hai na cid ki job kitni mushkil hoti hai

A.m: acha lekin kal nahi jayega tu  
Abhijeet:theek hai ab jaun?  
;"A.m: han

;"Abhijeet at bureau  
Acp: abhijeet, daya chalo forensic lab  
Abhi and daya: ok sir  
Abhijeet, daya, acp at forensic lab

Abhijeet: salunkhe sir kya pata chala laash ke bare mein ?  
Salunkhe: ise goli lagi hai  
Abhijeet: sir ye to mujhe bhi pata hai  
Salunkhe: arey bhai sabar karo, meri new assistant reports le kar a rahi hai  
"Abhijeet: sir phir se nayi assistant ap ka kuch nahi ho sakta  
"But before anyone can say something a beautiful girl appear in lab

Abhijeet: tarikaaa


	9. Wapsi

Abhijeet: tarikaaa

Tarika: abhi

Tears came from abhirika eyes but they clear them before anyone can notice.

Salunkhe: abhijeet tum tarika ko jante ho Kya?

Abhijeet: ji sir, excuse me sir

Abhijeet goes out of the lab and started crying in low voice.

Tarika: excuse me sir

Tarika also came out of lab. She saw abhijeet sitting on a rock.( She can only see his back)

Tarika: abhi

Abhijeet turned. His eyes were wet. He hugged her tightly. In return she also started crying.

Abhijeet: mujhe ab kabhi chor ke na Jana tarika( teary tone)

Tarika: kabhi nahi( teary tone)

Abhijeet: thank God tum zinda ho

Tarika: han jab mein girl thi us ke aik mahine baad hi mujhe hosh a gaya the

 **flashback**

 _before 10 years_

 _Tarika was sleeping on a hospital bed. Nurse came and check tarika. After a minute tarika slowly open her eyes_

 _Nurse: thank God isse hosh a gaya. Doctor ko bulati hun_

 _After a minute a doctor came_

 _Doctor: hello myself Dr rajeev, how are you feeling now?_

 _Tarika: I'm feeling better_

 _Doctor: so what's your name?_

 _Tarika: tarika. Mein yahan kab se hun? Mere ghar wale pareshan ho rahe hon ge_

 _Doctor: ap ko to aik mahine baad hosh aya hai_

 _Tarika: Kyaaa? Aik mahina( shocked)_

 _Doctor: ab ham apke parents ko inform kar saktey hain._

 ** _flashback end_**

 _tarika: aur phir tum sab se contact karne ki bohat koshish ki, wese tasha_

 _Abhijeet: Kya tarika tumhe us ki fiqar hai jisne hamari zindagian barbaad kar di. 5 mahine pehle hi usse phansi ho gai hai_

 _Tarika: Kya?_

 _Abhijeet: han_

 _Tarika: abhijeet tum ne shaadi to nahi na ki?_

 _Abhijeet: nahi lekin_

 _Tarika cut him_

 _Tarika: lekin Kya?_

 _Abhijeet: wo meri 2 din baad shaadi hai, lekin tum yakin karo mujhe is shaadi ke liye force Kiya ja raha hai, sab kehte the tum mar gayi ho_

 _Tarika: mein samajhti hun abhijeet tum ne mera kitna wait Kia hai , 10 saal tumhari jaga koi aur hota to wo kab ka shaadi kar leta ( understanding tone)_

 _Abhijeet: han lekin ab mein ye shaadi nahi karunga, kisi keemat pe bhi nahi kyunke tum jo mujhe mil gayi ho. Aj hi maa ko mana kar dun ga_

 _Tarika: abhi tum kitne ache ho_

 _Abhijeet: Kya tarika ye mein tumhare liye nahi , apne liye kar raha hun. ( naughty tone)_

 _Tarika: chalo andar chaltey hain_

 _Tarika and abhijeet dry their eyes and goes inside the lab_

 _Abhijeet: han sir kya pata chala laash ke bare mein?_

 _Salunkhe: lo ab aye ho jab sab bata dia hai_

 _Abhijeet: to dobara bata Dein_

 _Salunkhe: batao tarika_

 _Tarika: acha abhi ye dekho ye stich_

 _Salunke cut her_

 _Salunkhe: tarika ye abhi kon hai?_

 _Tarika: sir abhijeet or kon?_

 _Salunkhe: abhijeet tumhare do nam hai tumne kabhi bataya nahi. Itne salon se sath kaam kartey a rahe hein._

 _Abhijeet: sir ab mera nam sirf abhijeet hi hai. Abhi to mera college time ka name hai._

 _Salunkhe: oh acha to tarika tumhari college friend hai?_

 _Abhijeet: han sir bohat achi dost_

 _Salunkhe: arey wah abhijeet mujhe nahi pata tha ke college mein tumhari koi dost larki bhi thi_

 _Abhijeet: sir ap ko pata hi Kya hai? Poore college ki larkian meri dost thein_

 _Salunkhe: Kya abhijeet jhoot na bolo_

 _Abhijeet: sir yakin na ho to tarika se puch lein_

 _Acp: tum log Kya fazool batein kar rahe ho han kam ki bat ho jae?_

 _Abhijeet: jee sir_

 _Tarika: abhijeet ye dekho ye stitches_

 _Abhijeet: ye stiches to kisi operation ke lagta hain_

 _Tarika: han ye stiches kidney ke operation ke hain_

 _Abhijeet: to sir phir lag jate hain kam pe, hospitals se pata karte hain ke kitne logo ki iss mahine kidney ka operation hua hai_

 _Acp: abhijeet tum ghar jao_

 _Abhijeet: lekin kyun sir?_

 _Acp: tumhari shadi hai do din baad_

 _Abhijeet: sir meri shaadi cancel ho gai hai_

 _Acp: Kyaaa? Lekin kyun_

 _Abhijeet: sir baad mein bataunga_

 _Abhijeet's residence_

 _At night_

 _Abhijeet came home and straightly goes towards his mom's room_

 _Mom: Kya abhijeet itni Der se aye ho. Do din baad shaadi hai tumhari_

 _Abhijeet: Maa mujhe ye shaadi nahi karni_

 _Mom: Kyaaa? Lekin kyun_

 _Abhijeet: Maa tarika zinda hai_

 _Mom: tarika zinda hai ? Tum kab Miley us se_

 _Abhijeet: forensic lab mein_

 _Mom: forensic lab?_

 _Abhijeet: han Dr Salunkhe ki new assistant tarika hi hai_

 _Mom: ye to bohat achi bat hai par do din baad tumhari shaadi?_

 _Abhijeet: mana kar den_

 _Mom: mana kar dun. Kese mana kar dun? Wo hume dhokebaaz samjhein ge_

 _Abhijeet: samajhne Dein. Ye meri zindagi ka mamla hai_

 _Mom: par beta bat ko samajhne ki koshish karo isse tumhari reputation mein faraq aye ga_

 _Abhijeet: Maa, tarika mujhe meri reputation se zyada azeez hai, ab wo log kuch bhi samjhein mein ye shaadi nahi karunga_

 _Mom: theek hai_

 _Next morning at abhijeet's residence_

 _A.m on call: hello behn ji_

 _T.m: Kya bat hai ap ne call Kia? Kya koi bat karni hai_

 _A.m: jee behn jee ap log hamare ghar a jaen_

 _T.m: theek hai behn jee_

 _At night Tanya and her parents arrived at abhijeet's residence_

 _Tanya: namaste aunty jee_

 _A.m: namaste_

 _Abhijeet: namaste aunty jee_

 _T.m: namaste beta ji kya bat karni thi?_

 _Abhijeet: wo aunty jee mujhe maaf kar dijiye ga par mein ye shaadi nahi kar sakta_

 _T.m: kyaaaa? Beta ji ye Kya keh rahe ho ,do din baad tumhari aur tanya ki shaadi hai, sare arrangements ho gaye hain_

 _Abhijeet: aunty jee is shaadi se na hi mein khush rahunga aur na hi Tanya khush the sakti hai_

 _T.m: beta jee ye bat tumne pehle kyun nahi batein?_

 _Abhijeet: meri mazboori thi_

 _T.m: theek hai beta jee jab ap hi ye shaadi nahi karna chahte, to hum Kya kar saktey hain_

 _Abhijeet: aunty jee ap ki beti mein koi Kami nahi hai lekin shaid meri aur us ki shaadi na hone mein hamari hi bhalai hai_

 _T.m: theek hai beta jee hum chalte hain_

 _After that Tanya and her parents were not at abhijeet's residence_

 _Abhijeet: maa mein aj bohat khush hun. Ye meri zindagi ka sab se bara aur acha din hai ( happy tone)_

 _A.m: aise kaise ho sakta tha ke mein apne bete ki khushi Puri na Karun_

 _Abhijeet: thank you mom thank you so much_

 _Next day at cid bureau_

 _Abhijeet was looking so happy today and happiness can be seen from his face. Freddy, vivek, Kevin, pankaj, ishita, and divya were confused because they never see their senior abhijeet happy like that. Freddy goes to abhijeet sir_

 _Freddy: abhijeet sir_

 _Abhijeet: han Freddy_

 _Freddy: sir ap itne khush lag rahe ho koi wajah hai Kya?_

 _Abhijeet: han Freddy bohat bari wajah hai na_

 _Freddy: Kya sir?_

 _Abhijeet: nahi freddy tum nahi samjhoge ( naughty tone)_

 _Freddy: kyun sir?_

 _Abhijeet: acha aik bat batao Kya tumhe kabhi pyar hua hai?_

 _Freddy: sir pyar? Is Tarah ki batein ap pe suit nahi kar rahi._

 _Abhijeet: pata tha nahi samjhoge_

 _Acp: Kya gappay ho rahi hain abhijeet aur Freddy? Kam karo aur abhijeet tum ne bataya kyun nahi mujhe ke tumhari shaadi kyun cancel ho gayi?_

 _Freddy: sir abhijeet sir ki shaadi cancel ho gayi to phir ye itne khush kyun hain?_

 _Acp: kyun abhijeet itne khush kyun ho?_

 _Abhijeet: sir ap nahi samjhe ge_

 _Acp: kyun?_

 _Abhijeet: sir ap daya se pooch le na. Apne mun se batate hue sharam aye gi._

 _Kevin: ye aj abhijeet sir ko ho Kya Gaya hai mujhe to lag raha hai mein abhijeet sir ko janta hi nahi ( in low voice)_

 _Pankaj: pata nahi Kevin_

 _Acp: abhijeet tum bataoge ke nahi? ( in fake anger tone)_

 _Abhijeet: are daya bata do na acp sir ko , mujhe apne mun se sharam aye gi acp sir ko batate hue._

 _Freddy: sir aisi bhi Kya baat hai?_

 _Daya: wo Freddy bat ye hai ke abhijeet ko us Ka khaya hua pyar mil Gaya hai poore 10 saal bad_

 _Freddy: abhijeet sir ap aur pyar?_

 _Abhijeet: Kya Freddy Kya mein insaan nahi hun. Mujhe pyar nahi ho sakta Kya mere pas dil nahi hai aur wese bhi pyar to mujhe 10 saal pehle hi ho Gaya tha_

 _Freddy: sir 10 saal pehle? To sir ap ab kyun khush hein, ap ko pyar to 10 saal pehle hua tha na_

 _Abhijeet: Freddy tumhe to seedhi si baat bhi nahi samajh ati_

 _Freddy: sir ap bat ko tera hi itna kar rahe hein to kaise samajh aye gi_

 _Abhijeet: acha to suno Freddy, 10 saal pehle wo khaai se gir gayi thi aur sab ko laga ke wo mar gayi lekin ab 10 saal baad vo mere samne phir sa ai hai. Wo zinda hai_

 _Two, three drops of tears fell from abhijeet's eyes_

 _Freddy: sir ap ro kyun rahe hain, ab to vo mil gayi hai na_

 _Abhijeet: pagle ye khushi ke aansu hain_

 _Freddy: sir ap bohat khush kismat ho ap ko ap ka pyar phir se mil Gaya_

 _Acp: wese abhijeet wo larki hai kon?_

 _Abhijeet: Dr Salunkhe ki new assistant tarika_

 _Acp: kyaa? Tarika, wohi curly baalon wali_

 _Abhijeet: jee sir_

 _Acp: tum ne us waqt kyun nahi bataya? Tab to keh rahe the bari achi dost hai ( naughty tone)_

 _Abhijeet: sir Dr Salunkhe ke dar se_

 _Salunkhe: Kya mere dar se abhijeet?_

 _Abhijeet: Salunkhe sahab ap yahan ?_

 _Salunkhe: han_

 _Abhijeet: wo kuch khas nahi_

 _Salunkhe: acp ye tumhara honehar abhijeet to mujhe kuch bataye ga nahi, tum hi bata do_

 _Acp: Kya Salunkhe tu bhi na. Aisi to koi baat nahi thi ( naughty tone)_

 _Salunkhe: sab pata hai mujhe sab pata. Tarika ne sab kuch bata dia ( naughty tone)_

 _Abhijeet: sir tarika ne ap ko bata dia?_

 _Salunkhe: han bata dia Usne ke tum dono aik doosray se bohat pyar karte ho. Wah abhijeet tumhe to dad deni paray gi, itne Sal baad bhi shaadi nahi ki. Sach mein abhijeet tum Mahan ho, Sacha pyar kartey ho us se ( from heart)_

 _Abhijeet: thank you sir. Itni taareef to zindagi bhar nahi ki apne meri ( naughty tone)_

 _Salunkhe: abhijeet ( fake anger)_


	10. New servant

"Abhijeet's residence

Abhijeet on call

"Abhijeet: hello tarika, kesi ho?

;"Tarika: hi abhi, mein theek hun, tum batao

"Abhijeet: mein to bohaat theek hun kyunke tum jo meri zindagi mein a gayi ho.

Tarika: abhijeet, bohat naughty ho tum

Abhijeet: acha ji, ap Kya kam hain

;"Tarika: han

"Abhijeet: acha ab batao ke tum ne apne parents se bat ki? ( impatiently)

"Tarika: patience, patience abhijeet. Sabar kaam ki to koi cheez hi nahi hai tum me be sabre

Abhijeet: nahi meine to bas aise hi pooch lia tha, wese ab mene tumse pooch hi liya hai to bata do na( making innocent face and voice)

"Tarika: dramebaz kahi ke, han kar li thi bat aur unhe to tum pehle se hi passand ho to pareshani ki kya baat hai.

"Abhijeet: han ye sahi kaha tum ne

;"Tarika: Balke mere papa to chahte hain ke tum hamare ghar ao apne mummy papa ke sath aur engagement ki date fix karo

;"Abhijeet: kyaa? Sachi? Really? Yahoooo ( surprised and happy tone)

Tarika: abhijeet bachey ho Kya?

Abhijeet: nahi to. Mein kyun bacha hone laga. Meri wo umar to guzar chuki hai. Wese tum kyun puch rahi ho?

"Tarika: tumhari harkatein hi bachon wali hain

Abhijeet: kyun aisa Kya Kia mainey

;"Tarika: Yahoo to bachon ki Tarah hi keh rahe the

;"Abhijeet: tum bhi na tarika, itni choti choti baton ko bhi notice karti ho.

"Tarika: han karti hun akhir cid ki forensic expert jo hun ( proud tone)

"Abhijeet: han han agar tum cid ki forensic expert ho to main bhi tum se kam nahi, cid Ka senior officer hun, acp sir ke baad mera hi rank ata hai ( proud tone)

"Tarika: han lekin

Abhijeet: lekin Kya?

"Tarika: lekin ye ke forensic ki help ke sath hito tum senior officer ye case solve kar saktey ho( proud tone)

Abhijeet: han agar forensic expert tum jaisi ho to koi bhi tumhari madad ke bagair solve nahi kar sakta

"Tarika: mein Salunkhe sir ko bataun gi ke abhijeet ki nazar mein forensic expert sirf main hun , Salunkhe sir nahi ( challenging tone)

"Abhijeet: nahi tarikkaa

;"Tarika: acha wese bara darte ho Salunkhe sir se aisa Kya kartein hain wo ke mera abhi dar jata hai. ( naughty tone)

;"Abhijeet: kuch khas nahi tarika aur wese bhi tum nahi samjhogi

;"Tarika: acha theek hai mein phone rakhti hun. Bohat raat ho gayi hai. Tumhe bhi sona chahiye take subah forensic lab a sako

Abhijeet: Tarika ( chasing tone)

;"Everyone was so happy today as it was the day of engagement of our abhirika. Abhijeet had wear a blue sherwani and tarika had wear a red lehnga with blue blouse. Both were looking awesome blossom. Not only our abhirika, our dareya were also looking awesome blossom. Daya had wear a brown sherwani and shreya had wear a green lehnga with brown bouse

In the room of tarika

Shreya: wow tarika you are looking brilliant. Abhijeet to tujhe dekh kar tera deewana ho jaye ga

;"Purvi: are shreya, abhi to pehle si hi tarika ka deewana hai

Tarika smiled shyly

"( note Kajol, sachin, rajat are also in mumbai to attend abhirika engagement )

;"Kajol: han ye sahi kaha tum ne Purvi

In abhijeet's room

"Daya: are yar abhijeet tu to prince lag raha hai.

;"Freddy: sir ap bohat ache lag rahe hain

Sachin: you are looking awesome abhijeet.

"Abhijeet: thank you so much guys

Rajat: yar Abhi abhi asal taareef to baki hai.

"Abhijeet: asal taareef, konsi asal taareef?

"Daya: wohi asal taareef jo tarika ne karni hai.

Sachin: han bhai hamari tareefon se kahan khush ho ga jab tak is ki tarika na taareef kar de ( naughty tone)

"Abhijeet: yar tum log bhi na shaitaan ho shaitaan.

;"Abhirika came downstairs and exchange their rings and then had dinner and enjoy for sometime, then both moved to their homes without knowing something bad is coming

"Abhijeet's residence

;"Abhijeet came house after engagement. He was so tired so he goes to his room and lied on bed. Same time, there was a knock on abhijeet's door.

;"Abhijeet: a jao.

"A man came in room having something in his hands

"Man: sahab, tea

Abhijeet: thank you, rakh do yahan.( but at the same moment he saw the face of man. He was not known to him) aik minute tum ho kon? Meine to tumhe pehli bar dekha hai. New servant ho Kya?

Man: jee sahab madam jee ne mujhe rakha hai aur ab se ap ke liye tea mein laun ga.

;"Abhijeet: acha nam Kya hai tumhara?

Man: jee, raju.

"Abhijeet: theek hai raju ab jao

"Man: jee sahab

;"Raju came out of room wearing a evil smile.

"After two weeks

Abhijeet: raju jaldi tea Lao. Mujhe bureau ko Der ho raha hai

Raju: jee sahab, ye lijiye ( handing the cup of tea)

Abhijeet: thank you raju. Acha ab mein chalta hun. Ghar ka dehan rakhna aj to mumma bhi nahi hain

;"Raju: jee sahab

Abhijeet came out of the house and sit in car. He felt a spin in his head.

Abhijeet: aah ye chakkar. Koi bat nahi itne chote mote chakar ki wajah se mein Kya buearu nahi jaunga ( to himself)

"Abhijeet drive to the bureau and came out of his car then moved towards the bureau "Abhijeet: good morning everyone

"Everyone: good morning abhijeet sir

;"Abhijeet silently goes to his table and started working but he was really not feeling well. Abhijeet was holding his head continuously. After 5 minutes, daya came in buearu and said good morning to everyone. Daya notice abhijeet so silent so he goes towards his table.

;"Daya: abhijeet

;"Abhijeet: han daya

Daya: itne chup chup kyun ho?

"Abhijeet: kuch khas nahi daya, bas sar mein thora dard hai bas issiliye

;"Daya: Kya abhijeet. Agar tabeat nahi theek thi to bureau aye hi kyun?

"Abhijeet: Kya daya, itna dard nahi hai wese bhi kuch der mein khud hi theek ho jaye ga

Daya: bohat laparwah ho tum, agar dard theek na hua na to mene tumhe ghar bhijwa Dena hai.

Abhijeet: acha mere bhai ( folding his arms)

;"Half of the day was passed in bureau but abhijeet was still feeling restless. He was standing when suddenly his head got spin and he was about to fall but daya saved him from falling.

Daya: ye Kya abhijeet, tumhari tabeat theek nahi hui aur tumne mujhe bataya hi nahi. Chalo doctor ke pas chalo.

Abhijeet: nahi daya mein aisa karta hun ghar chala jata hun, pain killer bhi le lun ga aur rest bhi kar lun ga.

"Daya: theek hai lekin mein tumhe chor ke aon ga

"Abhijeet: theek hai.

"Duo moved out from bureau and sit in car, abhijeet sit on passenger seat and daya on driving seat. Soon they reached abhijeet's home and abhijeet got down from car and said bye to daya and daya said take care to abhijeet. Abhijeet came in house. Raju was cleaning the table in living room. He saw abhijeet coming

"Raju: sahab aj ap ghar jaldi a gaye.

Abhijeet: han wo tabeat nahi theek. Tum aisa karo tea aur pain killer mere room mein le ao

"Raju: jee sahab. Abhi lata hun.

"Soon raju came in abhijeet's room with tea and pain killer.

;"Raju: sahab ye lein

"Abhijeet: thank you raju.

Soon abhijeet was in his dreamland and got wake up at 10: 00 am

"Abhijeet: omg 10 baj gaye hain, itni Der tak sota raha mein. Ab bureau se late to ho hi Gaya hun lekin ab aur late nahi

"He quickly took bath and then get ready and had his breakfast and drove to buearu. He reached bureau and he was in so hurry that he didn't even give the answer of the good morning.

Abhijeet: sorry sorry bohat late ho Gaya.

"Acp: koi bat nahi abhijeet aur wese bhi mujhe pata hai ke kal tumhari tabeat theek nahi thee aur phir achi neend ai hogi issiliye ankh nahi khuli

"Abhijeet: thank you sir.

;"Acp: ab chalo daya, abhijeet forensic lab laash ki reports lene.

Abhijeet: jee sir

And again abhijeet felt a spin in his head but he somehow control it and moved his way towards forensic lab with acp and daya. They entered the lab. Abhijeet was so silent.

Salunkhe: arey wah aj to bari shaanti hai.

;"Abhijeet: wo sir bas aise hi ( not feeling well and holding his head)

Tarika: Kya Hua abhijeet, tumhari tabeat to theek hai na.

Abhijeet: han han mein ( but he stopped because of sudden pain and before he can say something more, he faints, everyone was shocked)

"Tarika: abhijeettttttttt 


	11. Zahar ka kehar

Abhijeet: han han mein ( but he stopped because of sudden pain and before he can say something, he faints)

Tarika: abhijetttt Kya Hua abhijeet.

Acp: ankhein kholo abhijeet.

Salunkhe: tarika paani le kar ao.

Tarika: jee sir Abhi layi.

Tarika goes to bring water.

Daya: abhijeet ankhein kholo.

Hardly after 20 seconds tarika came with water, she started sprinkling it on abhijeet's face.

Tarika: abhijeet, ankhein kholo.

Daya: Kya Hua hai abhijeet, ankhein kholo ( sprinkling some more water but getting no reaction)

Tarika: sir Abhi ankhein nahi khol raha kuch Karen.( crying)

Salunkhe: mujhe lagta hai hame abhijeet ko hospital le jana chahiye.

Daya: theek hai sir ( teary face)

Salunkhe, daya, acp and tarika rushes to hospital with abhijeet and informed others.

Salunkhe: rajeev tum abhi abhijeet ko check karo.

Rajeev: tum fiqar na karo, mein karta hun.

After checking

Rajeev: oh nooo

Salunkhe: Kya Hua rajeev?

Rajeev: woh ...

Salunkhe: wo Kya rajeev?

Rajeev: wo Salunkhe , abhijeet ki body mein Kafi matra mein Zahar hai aur ye Zahar isse takreeban 2 hafte se rozana dia ja raha hai aur ye Zahar slow react karta hai issiliye itne din tak kisi ko bhi pata nahi chal saka.

Salunkhe: Kyaaa? Per ye kaise ho sakta hai. Har roz zahar to koi qareeb wala banda hi de sakta hai aur abhijeet ke ghar mein koi usse kyun marna chahega

Rajeev: ye mujhe nahi pata, lekin hume jald az jald abhijeet ka operation karna ho ga. ( guys I really don't know ke Zahar ka treatment Kya hota hai to sorry if I made a mistake)

Salunkhe: theek hai mene kab mana Kia hai ( tensed)

Rajeev: tum un logon ko bata do.

Salunkhe: theek hai.

Salunkhe came out of the room and everyone saw him with some hope.

Tarika: sir Abhi abhijeet theek to hai na? Main mil lun us se ? Wo behosh kyun ho Gaya the?

Salunkhe: wo

Daya: wo Kya sir?

Salunkhe: abhi abhijeet ki body mein Zahar hai.

Daya: Kyaaa?

Tarika: zaharrr?

Daya: sir kon de sakta hai abhijeet ko Zahar aur kese de sakta hai?

Salunkhe: ye Zahar abhijeet ko aik dafa nahi balke 2 hafte se daily dia ja raha hai.

Daya: kyaaaaaa?( shocked) sir kon de sakta hai abhijeet ko Zahar uske apne hi ghar mein.

Acp: daya koi nokar bhi to ho sakta hai.

Daya: han sir ye to maine socha hi nahi.

Tarika: sir abhijeet theek to go jae ga na?

Salunkhe: han tarika, bilkul theek ho jaye ga. Operation hone wala hai kuch der mein.

Daya's phone rings.

Daya on call: hello. Han theek hai.

Daya: sir pata chal Gaya hai kis ne abhijeet ko Zahar dia

Acp: kon hai wo?

Daya: us Ka nam raju hai abhijeet ke ghar servant ki job kar raha hai kuch 2 hafte pehle hi aur isse kissi Alia naami larki ne paise diye the abhi ko Zahar dene ke liye.

Acp: ye to bohat acha hua hame pata chal gaya aur chalo ab is raju ko pakrein isse pehle ke ye bhagne ki tayyari kare.

Daya: han sir aur is alia ya jisne bhi abhijeet ko marne ki koshish ki hai, chorun ga nahi usse. Usse pata nahi hai ke usne kis pe haath daalney ki koshish ki hai.

Freddy: han sir, hum choren ge nahi usse.

Daya, acp, Freddy, Kevin, and Purvi came to abhijeet's house to catch raju.

Daya: poora ghar chaan maaro kahi to miley ga.

Freddy: jee sir

Raju was in kitchen unaware of situation. Daya rushed in kitchen and saw raju.

Daya: tum hi raju ho na.

Raju: jee sahab.

Daya: mujhe sab pata hai.

Raju: Kya sab pata hai. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha.

Daya: sir raju mil Gaya hai.

Raju: sahab mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi a raha ke app Kya keh rahe ho.

Daya: sab samajh mein a jaye ga. Senior inspector abhijeet ko Zahar tumne hi diya hai na.

Raju: nahi nahi sahab

Daya: bata de mujhe warna tu janta nahi mein Tera Kya haal Karun ga.

Raju: batata hun sahab.

Daya: batao

Raju: mujhe senior inspector abhijeet ko Zahar dene ke liye aik larki alia ne paise diye the.

Daya: sketch banva sakte ho us Ka.

Raju: jee sahab

Daya: acha ye batao wo tumse milne kahan ati hai.

Raju: jee mere pas us Ka phone number hai. Jab mein usse phone karta hun wo jaga batati hai.

Daya: theek hai to phir aj tum usse phone karo ge aur kaho ge ke tum usse milna chahte ho.

Raju: theek hai, sahab.

Freddy: abhi phone lagao aur speaker on rakhna

Raju: jee sahab.

Raju dialled a number and soon was on line.

Raju: hello alia madam.

Alia: hello raju

Raju: madam mujhe ap se milna hai, bohat important bat hai

Alia: theek hai, tum aisa karna ke sham 6 baje andheri road ke mod par a jana

Raju: theek hai madam, bye

Alia: bye

Daya: Freddy, tum is ke sath rehna isse koi hosheyari na karne Dena, hum hospital jate hain.

Freddy: theek hai sir, ap fiqar na karna. Koi hosheyari nahi kare ga ye

Daya, acp, Purvi, Kevin reached hospital where tarika and Dr Salunkhe were already present

Daya: operation ho Gaya Kya?

Salunkhe: nahi , abhi chal raha hai.

Acp: ae bhagwan mera abhijeet bilkul theek hona chahiye hai.

After 1 more hour doctors came out from operation theatre.

Tarika: doctor, abhi theek hai na.?

Daya: abhijeet kaisa hai?

Doc: you both please relax. Ab wo Khatre se bahar hain.

Tarika and daya together: thank God

Tarika: Kya hum usse mil sakte hain.

Doc: jee lekin unhe abhi hosh nahi aya.

Daya: koi bat nahi.

Daya and tarika came in the ward of abhijeet. They sat down quietly and both were crying in little voice and thanking their god. Both were possessive for abhijeet. Abhijeet was the common thing in both lives, reason to live.

* * *

 **Omg who wanna kill abhijeet? But I will not tell you yet. It's a secret. I will reveal it in maybe last chapter.**


	12. Zehar ka kahar part 2

Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on a hospital bed. He saw tarika and daya sitting on a sofa.

Tarika: Abhijeet, thankgod tum theek ho

Daya: Abhijeet Ab kaisi tabeat haï tumhari?

Abhijeet: mein theek hun lekin mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha mein behosh kyun ho gaya tha.

Daya: kyunke tumhe zahar dia gaya tha.

Abhijeet: kyaaa? Lekin kis ne?

Daya: raju ne

Abhijeet: kya raju, mein soch bhi nahi sakta tha.

Daya: han wohi aur usse Kissi alia naami larki ne paisse diye the ye sab karne ke liye.

Abhijeet: mujhe to Zara sa bhi idea nahi hai ye alia kon hai aur na hi mein kisi alia naami mujrim ko janta hun.

Daya: ye To Ab hume bhi nahi pata ke wo kon hai.

Abhijeet: yar Daya, mujhe discharge kab milay ga.

Daya: kya Abhijeet, tumhe aram ki zaroorat hai.

Tarika: han abhijeet thora to rest Karlo

Abhijeet: theek hai tarika tum kehti ho to kar leta hun.

Daya: abhijeet mère samne hi shuru ho gae. ( naughty tone )

Abhijeet: han to tum bhi To mère samne hi shuru ho jate ho shreya ke sath.

Daya: Abhijeet ( chasing tone)

Tarika: acha Ab tum dono larna band karo aur abhi tum rest karo

Daya: theek hai tarika mein chalta hun aur abhijeet ka khayal rakhna

Tarika: Daya ye bhi koi kehne ki bat hai. Kyun nahi rakhungi.

Daya: are tarika aisi bat nahi hai bas abhijeet ko lekar kuch zyada hi possessive hun.

Tarika: acha Ab jao aur abhijeet ki fiqar na karna

Daya: theek hai chalta hun. Bye

In evening 5: 30 raju came out from abhijeet's residence and cid team also behind him. He sat in a cab and said To driver.

Raju: andheri mod.

Driver: jee sahab .

Cid team also sat down in car and drove to andheri mod. After the drive of 10 min, raju reached andheri mod. He got down from cab and pay the bill of cab. He stands with a piller. Cid team also got down from car and hide behind raju. After 20 minutes , a girl in Her mid twenties came to raju. She was in her jeans and top.

Girl: hello raju.

Raju: hello alia madam.

Alia: kia bat hai itna urgent kyun bulaya. ?

Raju: senior inspector abhijeet ka kam tamam ho gaya hai ,

Alia: kya sachi. Tum ne to mera dil khush kar dia.

At same time, cid team came in front of alia , pointing their guns towards alia.

Daya: itna asan nahi hai senior inspector abhijeet ka kam tamam karna.

Purvi: tum jaisi keerian to abhijeet sir ko hath bhi nahi laga saktein.

Daya: Ab batao kyun marna chahti thi tum abhijeet ko?

Alia: meri meri usse koi dushmani nahi hai.

Daya: kyaaa? To phir is raju ko paisse kise marne ke liye diye the tum ne.?

Alia: senior inspector abhijeet ko.

Daya: begair dushmani ke kon marta hai kisi ko?

Alia: wo...

Purvi: batati hai ke mere hath ka thappar khana hai.

Alia: wo mujhe senior inspector abhijeet ko marne ke liye paise diye gaye hein.

Daya: kya? Tumhe bhi paise diye hain. Kis ne diye hain paise?

Alia: shekar sir ne diye mujhe paise

Daya: ye shekar kon hai? I mean kaisa dikhta hai?

Alia: uski darhi hai aur mooch bhi .

Daya: us se rabta kese karti ho?

Alia: wese hi jaise raju mujh se karta hai.

Daya: oh acha to phir lagao is shekar ko Phone.

Freddy: aur speaker on aur koi hosheyari nahi.

Aila: jee

Alia dialled a number and soon it was on Line.

Alia: hello shekar sir.

Shekar: hello darling alia.

Alia: mujhe tumse milna hai, kuch zaroori bat karni hai.

Shekar: kyun nahi a jana aj rat 10 baje juhu beach ke kinaray

Alia: theek hai.

Alia Cut the Phone.

In abhijeet's Ward Tarika is sitting on a sofa talking with Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: tarika, kitni achi ho tum , kitna khayal rakhti ho tum mera.

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhara khayal nahi rakhungi To aur kis ka rakhun gi.

Abhijeet: apna aur dekho na kitni kamzor ho gayi ho.

Tarika: arey wah wah hospital bed pe tum bethe ho aur batein mujhe suna rahe ho.

Abhijeet: theek hi to ke raha hun kitni kamzor ho gayi ho tum.

Tarika: mein tumhe kahan se kamzor dikh rahi hun? Tumhe to bas aise hi meri chinta hoti rehti hai.

Abhijeet: chalo ye batein choro aur mujhe batao mujhe discharge kab milay ga?

Tarika: Abhijeet tum itna be sabre kyun ho?

Abhijeet: wo bas hospital mein dil nahi lagta

Tarika: acha agar mein bhi hon to bhi nahi lagta kya?

Abhijeet: are nahi tarika, mein to bas aise hi keh raha hun. Ap ke sath to kahi bhi dil lag jaye ga.

Tarika: Abhijeet so naughty han.

Abhijeet: han to shuru kis ne kia tha. ( smiled naughtily)

At same time daya came in,

Daya: mein andar a sakta hun.?

Abhijeet: han Daya is mein poochne ki kia baat hai.

Daya: wo bas mein samjha tha ke yahan koi important baat ho rahi hai. ( smiled naughtily)

Tarika: nahi nahi

Abhijeet: acha wese kuch pata chala ke ye alia kon hai?

Daya: han isse kisi shekar naam ke admi ne paise diye the tumhe marne ke liye.

Abhijeet: kya? Mein to kisi shekar ko bhi nahi janta.

Daya: pata nahi ye ho kya raha hai.

Abhijeet: pata nahi.

Daya: abhijeet meri mano to thora sambhal ke raho, ho sakta hai wo tumhe phir se marne ki koshish kare.

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga mujhe Daya, aj tak koi aisa nahi bana jo senior inspector abhijeet ko marne mein kamyaab ho jaye.

Daya: han lekin phir bhi.

Abhijeet: kaha na Daya.

Daya: theek hai abhijeet, acha mein chalta hun tum apni tarika ke sath betho.

Daya goes out from abhijeet's room.

Tarika: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: han

Tarika: Daya sahi hi to keh raha hai. Tumhe sambhal ke rehna chahiye.

Abhijeet: tarika tum bhi kya ho gaya hai tum logon ko kuch nahi hone wala mujhe.

Tarika: Abhijeet ( some tears fell from tarika's eyes)

Abhijeet: ye kya tarika, tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Tarika: nahi hai mujh me himmat, nahi hai mujhme himmat tumhe phir se khone ki. Tumhare bina ab jee nahi sakti mein. Tumhe khone ki soch se bhi dar lagta hai. ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: tarika plz chup ho jao. Mujhpe bharosa nahi hai tumhe?

Tarika: khud se bhi zyada.

* * *

 **hello guys, stay with me To know about the secret of who wanna kill Abhijeet and plz review if You like my update.**


	13. Kidnap

At **unknown** place.

Man: boss raju aur alia ko cid ne pakar lia hai.

Boss: kyaa? Ye kya bakwaas kar rahe ho? Lekin itni asani se nahi pakar paen ge. Mein bhi cheetah hun, cheetah.

Man: Ab cid wale shekar ko pakarne lage hain.

Boss: aisa karo, shekar ko goli maar do.

Man: jee boss.

The man goes to shekar and shoot him. After 10 seconds, shekar was lying on floor , his body was dipped with his own blood.

Man: boss mar dia hai shekar ko.

Boss: good Ab is abhijeet ka bhi koi intezam karna hoga. Aisa karo utha lao usse hospital se aur haan sambhal ke, kisi ko shak nahi hona chayiye. Koshish karna ke cid ka koi bhi banda na ho hospital mein.

Man: boss phir to ye kam raat ko hi ho sakta hai.

Boss: han aur kisi bhi halat mein mujhe abhijeet chayiye.

Man: jee boss. Wese Aik baat poochun?

Boss: poocho.

Man: ap ki abhijeet se kya dushmani hai.?

Boss: tumhe kaam se matlab hona chahiye sirf .

Man: jee boss.

In alia's house, alia is sitting and watching tv. Then she got out from Her home. She stopped a cab and said.

Alia: juhu beach

Driver: yes mam.

Cid team also sat down in car and drove to juhu beach. Soon the cab stopped, alia pay the bill of the cab and sat on a rock in beach. Cid team also reached juhu beach. They hid behind alia. On other side alia was waiting for shekar but there was no sign of shekar. Alia and cid team waited for hour but shekar didn't come

Alia: omg , ye shekar kyun nahi a raha. ( to herself )

Cid team came in front of alia.

Daya: kahan reh gaya tumhara shekar.

Alia: sir mujhe nahi pata( crying)

Daya: kaise nahi pata 11 baj gaye hain lekin wo abhi tak nahi aya .

Alia: sir mujhe lagta hai, usse pata lag gaya hai ke cid usse pakarne wali hai.

Daya: omg phir Ab kya ho sakta hai, chalo bureau.

In abhijeet's Ward.

Tarika: Abhijeet, jaldi soup pio , 11 baj gaye hain mujhe ghar bhi jana hai.

Abhijeet: theek hai tarika. Tumhe bhi thora aram mil jaye ga, kab se soyi nahi ho.

Tarika: han or aj bhi sirf Tumhare kehne pe hi ja rahi hun ghar.

Abhijeet: han.

Tarika: or apna khayal rakhna.

Abhijeet: tarika raat ko sote hoye kese koi khud ka khayal rakh sakta hai.

Tarika: wo bas aise hi aur Ab zada emotional na karo mujhe.

Abhijeet: han han theek hai. Bye

Tarika: bye.

Tarika goes out of the Ward and then move towards her home.

In night 2 am, someone opened the door of abhijeet's Ward. Abhijeet is sleeping peacefully on his bed. That someone came near abhijeet and inject him anesthesia. After that he bring a wheel chair and settle abhijeet in it. He cover abhijeet's face with a big shawl. Then he took the wheel chair outside hospital. He settle abhijeet in car and drove the car to unknown place.

In morning

It was 7: am. Everyone came to meet abhijeet at hospital including dr salunkhe and tarika.

Daya: sir ap log yahein bathein mein aur tarika dekh ke ate hain ke abhijeet uth gaya ya nahi.

Acp: theek hai.

Daya and tarika goes towards abhijeet's Ward but what they saw inside was shocking. No one was lying on bed in abhijeet's Ward

Daya: ye abhijeet kahan gaya?

Tarika: shaid bahar garden mein chala gaya ho. ( tensed tone)

Daya: dekhte hain. ( tensed tone)

Tarika: chalo.

Daya and tarika goes towards garden but they couldn't find abhijeet.

Tarika: Daya, abhijeet kahan chala gaya hai, kahi mil hi nahi raha ( teary voice)

Daya: yahi kahi hoga tarika.

Daya and tarika goes in front of acp and everyone.

Acp: Daya uth gaya abhijeet kya? Mil lein hum usse?

Daya: sir wo woh abhijeet ward mein nahi hai.

Acp: kyaaa? To kahi aur dekho, garden mein dekho.

Daya: sir har jaga dekh lia hai.

Acp: security ko bula kar lao freddy

Freddy: jee sir.

Soon freddy came with security and doctors.

Acp: kesi security hai ap ke hospital ki ?

Doctor: sir hua kya hai?

Acp: ap ke hospital se abhijeet gayab ho gaya hai aur ap ko kuch pata hi nahi.

Doctor: kyaaa? Abhijeet sir gayab ho gaye hain wo bhi mere hospital se

Acp: jee han

Doctor to security: so rahe the kya tum log? Hospital se Aik patient gayab ho gaya hai aur tum logo ko pata bhi nahi hai.

Security: pata nahi sir kaise nahi pata chala.

Doctor: mera dil to kar raha hai tum sab ko issi waqt kaam se nikal dun.

Security: nahi sir aise mat kijiye ga. Hamari to rozi hai.

Acp: Ab choro yeh aur batao tumne dekha tha raat ko kisi ko aate hue.?

Security: nahi sir lekin pata nahi kyun kal neend bohat gehri thi kisi cheez ka hosh nahi reh raha tha. Sir, itni gehri neend mujhe to pehle kabhi nahi ai.

Security 2: sir neend to kal mujhe bhi bohat gehri ai thi.

Acp: ye zaroor kidnappers ki harkat ho gi. Bohat chalak hein.

Daya: sir hame abhijeet ko jald az jald dhoondna ho ga.

Tarika: han sir, pata nahi wo log kya karein ge abhijeet ke sath ( teary tone)

Acp: kuch nahi hoga hamare abhijeet ko, sher hai wo sher aur cheentie sher ka shikar nahi kar sakti.

Everyone goes back To bureau so that they can find abhijeet.

Daya: purvi, abhijeet ke Phone ki last location track karo.

Purvi: sir abhijeet sir ka phone hospital mein hi hai.

Daya: kyaaa? Omg kya karun? Kaise pata lagaun abhijeet ka.

Purvi: sir meri manein to is alia se Aik bar phir pooch taach karen.

Daya: theek hai purvi, le ke ao usse.

Purvi bring alia in front of daya.

Daya: theek se yad karo, kya koi khas jagah thi jahan pe ye shekar jata tha.

Alia: han sir yad aya.

Daya: kya?

Alia: ye shekar takreeban roz hi party night club jata hai. Bohat famous hai woh wahan pe. Aik bar le ke gaya tha mujhe bhi.

Daya: good tum Ab ja sakti ho.

Alia: thank You sir.

Alia goes from there.

Daya: purvi, Kevin tayyari karo party night club jane ki.

Purvi and kevin together: jee sir.

Daya: aur Aik bat suno hum wahan bhes badal kar jaenge. Pehle us ka intezar karein ge aur agar wo na aya to kisi ko bataeinge ke hum cid se hain.

Purvi and Kevin together: yes sir

At unknown place

A man was tied with ropes sitting in a chair in a room. It was so dark there. He was unconcious and some people were outside the room.

Boss: kahan rakha hai abhijeet ko?

Man: us room mein.

Boss: hosh aya usse ke nahi.

Man: nahi boss.

Boss: theek hai mangu To uthao usse aur jab tak mein nahi kehta light na on karna.

Mangu: theek hai boss

Mangu sprinkle water on abhijeet's face.

Mangu: chal uth.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw that he was tied with ropes.

Boss: kesa ho abhijeet babu ?

Abhijeet: kon ho Tum? Agar himmat hai to chehra dikhao.

Boss: kyun nahi Ab mein bhi tum se aur nahi chupana chahta. Mangu light on karo.

Mangu: jee boss.

After few seconds there was light in the room and abhijeet was shocked To see the face of person.

Abhijeet: tummmmm.


	14. Kidnap part 2

Abhijeet: tummmm.

 **flashback**

 _Before 10 years,_

 _There was a bell on tasha's house door. His brother opened the door. He saw a boy in his twenties looking damn so handsome._

 _T.b: jee ap kon?_

 _Boy: jee mein tasha ka dost abhijeet._

 _T.b: oh hi i'm Her brother ariyan_

 _Abhijeet: hi ariyan_

 _Ariyan: wese tasha to ghar par hai nahi to ao mujh se hi batein kar lo._

 _Abhijeet: sure ariyan_

 ** _flashback end_**

 _abhijeet: ariyan tum._

 _Ariyan: han mein meri behn ne tumse pyar kiya ke usne tarika ko bhi maar diya phir bhi tumhe us ki mohabbat aur chahat ka ahsaas nahi hua. Ab mein bhi tumhe ussi tarah marun ga jaise tasha mari hai, tarpa tarpa ke. Tumhare liye tarapti thi woh._

 _Abhijeet: is mein mera koi Kasoor nahi hai._

 _Ariyan: hai tumhara kasoor, hai aur ab mein tumhe saza dun ga._

 _Abhijeet: aik bar hath khol do mere phir bataun ga ke mein Kya cheez hun._

 _Ariyan: achaa ( smiling)_

 _Abhijeet: himmat hi nahi hai tum mein._

 _Ariyan: hath khol dunga to tarpaun ga kese?_

 _Abhijeet: haqeeqat to yeh hai ke tum mein himmat hi nahi hai._

 _Ariyan: nahi ane wala mein tumhari in baton mein. Samjhaa?_

 _Abhijeet: nahi ( smiling)_

 _Ariyan started beating abhijeet but abhijeet didn't said even a word and still smiling._

 _Ariyan: lagta hai abhi Tera pet Bhara nahi._

 _At party night club_

 _Daya, Purvi and Kevin were in disguise and coming towards party club._

 _Daya: come guys sit._

 _Purvi: thank you so much dear._

 _Kevin: thanks daya jani._

 _Purvi: kitni achi club hai na ye._

 _Kevin: han dear._

 _Daya: guys mein tum logo ke liye kuch drink le kar ata hun._

 _Kevin: sure jani._

 _Daya goes to the bar._

 _Daya: three orange juice._

Then he came back to the table.

Daya: juice guys

Kevin: thanks jani.

Purvi: thanks dear.

Kevin: daya jani ye shekar kahan reh Gaya?

Daya: pata nahi Kevin jani. Kuch der intezar karte hain.

Kevin: han you're right daya jani. Purvi dear tum itni chup kyun ho?

Purvi: wo bas mein shekar dear ka intezar kar rahi thi.

Kevin: oh ata hi hoga.

After 20 minutes.

Kevin: daya jani ye shekar kahan reh gaya.

Daya: pata nahi Kevin jani

Purvi: kya kehte ho Kevin dear karen apni interogation shuru?

Daya: kartey hain shuru.

Daya, Purvi, and kevin goes to the bar man.

Daya: mujhe kuch jaankaari chahiye tum se.

Bar man: kyun bhai kon ho tum?

Daya: CID

Bar man: CID Kya Hua sahab?

Daya: mujhe aik admi ke bare mein jaankaari chahiye.

Bar man: jee kon?

Kevin: shekar.

Bar man: jee shekar sahab wo to hamare club ke bohat ache aur famous member hain.

Purvi: aj aya tha woh club?

Bar man: nahi madam.

Daya: kya tumhe pata hai ke woh kahan rehta hai?

Bar man: jee sahab

Kevin: kahan?

Bar man: andheri road pe house 334 mein rehte hain woh.

Daya: thanks.

Daya, Purvi, and kevin then goes to shekar's house.

They ring the bell. A woman opened the door.

Daya: jee ye shekar ka ghar hai na?

Woman: jee han.

Purvi: ap kon?

Woman: mein shekar ki wife sonali hun lekin ap log kon?

Kevin: CID

Sonali: CCID kyun?

Daya: ap shekar ko bulaein

Sonali: woh ghar pe nahi hain lekin unhon ne kiya kya hai?

Daya: kidnap kiya hai usne kisi ka.

Sonali: kyaa? Aisa nahi ho sakta.

Kevin: aisa hi hua hai.

Daya: ap Hamein shekar ka phone number batein , baki hum khud dekh Lange.

Sonali: jee 904 674 567 60

Daya: thank you so much.

Daya, Purvi, and kevin came back to bureau.

Acp: kuch pata chala daya?

Daya: sir club se us ke ghar ka pata chala aur jab ham uske ghar gaye to woh ghar nahi tha aur uski beewi se uska phone number mila.

Acp: good daya.

* * *

 **guys, sorry for the short update**


	15. Last chapter

CID bureau

Daya: us shekar ka phone track hua?

Freddy: han sir, us Ka phone bandra ki kisi sunsaan building mein hai.

Daya: lagta hai hum sahi raasta par hain, zaroor us shekar ne abhijeet ko usi bandra ki building mein rakha ho ga.

Kevin: han sir.

Daya: to phir kar lo tayyari nikalne ki.

Purvi: ok sir.

Suddenly tarika entered in bureau

Tarika: daya, abhijeet ka kuch pata chala?

Daya: han us shekar ka phone track Kiya hai aur wo aik building mein hai. Hame shak hai ke usne abhijeet ko wahi rakha ho ga to hum log aj sham ko wahan ja rahe hain.

Tarika: mein bhi chalun gi.

Daya: tarikaaa.

Tarika: mein bhi to CID ka hissa hun.

Daya: theek hai.

In evening

Daya, tarika, Kevin, Purvi, Freddy, ishita,and pankaj went to that building they saw many gunda type people around the building. They one by one make them out of their way.

Inside the building in one room.

Abhijeet was tied with ropes in the chair. He was injured badly but he was still smiling just to make ariyan uncomfortable. It was paining too much. Every part of his body was paining.

Ariyan said while pointing gun towards abhijeet: your time is going to end senior inspector abhijeet.

Ariyan smiled evily and was about to shoot when he heard the gun shot. His gun dropped from his hands and his hands automatically got up. purvi., Daya and tarika saw ariyan and remembered something.

Purvi, daya, tarika together: ariyan tum.

They arrested ariyan and took abhijeet hospital.

After few days, it was the wedding of our lovely abhirika. Abhijeet had wear a black sherwani with white pajama and tarika had wear a red dark heavy lehnga with green heavy choli and duppata. Our dareya were also looking cute in their pretty dresses.

Daya: arey wah shreya, aj to bari khoobsoorat lag rahi ho.

Shreya smiled shyly and said: thanks daya. Ap bhi bohat handsome lag rahe ho.

Daya: acha kitna handsome?

Shreya: dulhe se bhi zyada.

Daya smiled shyly and said: tum bhi dulhan se zyada khoobsoorat lag rahi ho.

Shreya: acha ab zyada batein mat banao, mujhe tarika ko dekhna hai.

Daya: theek hai meri dear wife.

Soon tarika and abhijeet came downstairs. Soon all of the wedding rituals were done and wedding was completed. Now it's wedding night. Tarika is sitting on the bed extending her lehnga on the bed, soon the door opens and abhijeet enter. He come and sit on the bed.

Abhijeet: tarika I'm so happy today. Ye din meri zindagi ka sab se acha din hai.

Then he take out something from his pocket. It was a bracelet made up of gold with half heart.

Abhijeet: ye bracelet tumhare liye , is Tarah ka aik mere pas bhi hai.

Tarika: abhijeet so sweet of you.

Abhijeet: tarika you know what I love u so much.

Tarika: i love u more abhi.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Hope guys, you like the end.**


End file.
